Un Dulce Amargo
by Yassael
Summary: Porque la vida era dulce hasta que se proponía en volverla amarga, y ni ella comprendía que el sabor de la comida cambiaba con solo unas palabras dichas hace años.


_**'Un dulce amargo'**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece y no obtengo ingresos por ello.  
_

* * *

Se removió inquieta en su asiento, volviendo su atención al bullicio a sus espaldas. No mentía si admitía que la curiosidad la envolvía, pero decirlo públicamente era otra tema el cual no le parecía prudente.

Fue esta misma mañana donde el maestro se presento pasadas las once, inusual puesto que era el maestro del gremio y, por el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo miembro, era un hombre correcto en su trabajo.

Y por supuesto, esa no fue la única sorpresa. De hecho, las miradas se las llevo cierto chico de su edad, o de un año menor, que lo acompañaba. Aún no lo conocía, y por lo visto era una persona completamente diferente a ella.

Sociable. Muy hablador. Y, por alguna razón, buscapleitos.

No lo decía de la ignorancia, apenas entro al gremio busco pelea con otro miembro de su edad, Gray Fullbuster, uno de sus amigos, se podría decir.

No era muy abierta en formar amistades actualmente. Problemas con su pasado y sus amigos de aquel tiempo. Una mueca dolida se traslado a su rostro ante el fugaz recuerdo de su infancia, odiaba esa sensación y esperaba no sufrirla otra vez. Pero era eso último lo que, en un círculo vicioso, evitaba expandir sus amistades.

Sin evitarlo, devolvió la mirada a su pequeña tarta de fresa en un intento por despejarse. Sentirse deprimida era inevitable, y tan aterrador para ella.

Escucho el característico sonido de pasos a la distancia, pasos que correspondían a una persona bastante baja. —Erza, hija. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto aquel sonriente anciano, su maestro, con ese carisma paternal que le caracterizaba. En el fondo ella lo sentía así.

Se volteo a su maestro con su usual rostro serio. —Nada, veo que trajo un miembro nuevo…—su tono de voz descendió a lo largo de la frase, señalando por un segundo al bullicio en el centro del gremio.

El pequeño hombre sonrió tranquilo, viendo el grupo que lo rodeaba. —Así es, su nombre es Natsu. Deberías presentarte, es de tu edad y estoy seguro podrían ser buenos amigos —finalizo con una ancha sonrisa, no dudando de sus palabras.

Al contrario de Erza quien se encontraba indecisa sobre ello, pero conocía al hombre, no lograría llevarle la contraría en lo que la familia corresponde. De todas formas no conseguiría más que posponerlo, ahora o en unos días, eso no importaba nada en el futuro.

Levantándose de su asiento se encamino al centro de atención, en lo personal odiando la idea. Si bien ella no poseía problemas con los otros miembros, no era cercana a ellos. Eran conocidos solamente, personas con los que compartía un emblema en común.

Ninguno era cercano. Los otros niños de su edad quizás recibían el titulo de amigo, en esencia Gray. Ninguno otro más.

— ¡Es imposible que te criara un dragón, idiota! —escucho la voz molesta de Gray sobre la multitud. ¿Un dragón? Desconocía la existencia de estos, la verdad eran usualmente reconocidos como mitos o leyendas. Ella era fan de los cuentos de princesas y dragones de hecho, con los príncipes salvando a las princesas y derrotando a los dragones.

Historias muy fascinantes, pero demasiado fantásticas si era honesta. No es como si una persona común y corriente sea capaz de derrotar a un poderoso dragón que lo más probable haya sido protagonista de incontables batallas a lo largo de su vida, sentido común lo definía ella.

— ¡No soy un idiota, Igneel existe! —una nueva voz aguda la alcanzo en el justo momento en que atravesó a los pocos miembros que centraban su atención en el dúo, siendo ese su primer contacto visual con él.

Cabello rosado, bufanda blanca escamada, y una dentuda, brillante sonrisa. Levantando su brazo al cielo, viendo de forma desafiante a su amigo, con unos ojos oscuros cuál ónix.

_Lindo_.

Se tensó al momento. ¿Por qué ella pensó eso? Se preguntaba confundida, y por sobretodo nerviosa. No era el primer chico con el que pensaba así, le asustaba pues el primero acabó de la peor forma posible.

Nuevamente sus problemas personales salían a flote, y se maldecía por paralizarse en esa situación. Sus heridas no cerraban, y dolían.

Pero fue cuando lo observaba, sin moverse un centímetro, que la vio. —Hm…—lo escucho murmurar, su acción llamo por efecto la atención de los demás, como una reacción en cadena, causándole más nervios.

Vio al niño acercársele en confianza, estando a menos de un metro de ella. Por su parte Gray se acerco viendo con el entrecejo fruncido al otro. — ¡Oye no me ignores! —eso era nuevo, ver a su usual frio compañero tan molesto y expresivo.

Por su supuesto, el chico era una caja de sorpresas. —Hola, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel. ¿Tu quien eres? —parpadeo confundida ante la súbita pregunta cargada de alegría, imagino que era hiperactivo, se veía muy amigable.

—…Erza Scarlet —se presento tímida. Su personalidad hiperactiva se oponía directamente con su calmada personalidad, creando una fricción que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Hizo el ademan de hablar pero curiosamente silencio sus labios al instante, segundos después los abrió con una sonrisa. —Scarlet. Ya veo, irónico —no se burlaba, pues fue lo primero que pensó. Sonreía por otro motivo, uno que no comprendía.

La sonrisa del pequeño desvaneció al no sentir el suelo a sus pies, ella misma vio a Gray levantarlo de la bufanda. — ¡No te burles de los demás! —grito fastidiado, malinterpretando el significado de esa sonrisa, iniciando una pelea verbal con el nuevo integrante.

—No me burlaba… ¡Oye, suéltame! —finalmente se escapo de la escena, caminando a la barra del gremio, ignorando la pelea detrás de ella. Fue una presentación extraña, no esperaba menos a decir verdad, pero no fue necesariamente malo.

— ¡Erza! —se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteándose para encontrar esa sonrisa demasiado alegre. — ¡Espero seamos buenos amigos!

Se mantuvo en silencio, y de sus labios escapo un débil susurro. —Eh, si…—lo vio sonreír con más fuerza.

— ¡Dije que no me ignores!

Y volvían a empezar, golpeándose para demostrarse a sí mismos, o así lo veía ella. En realidad no lo entendía, el tema de iniciar una contienda sin razón, y a Natsu en general.

Se acerco a la barra para sentarse otra vez, recordando la tarta de fresas olvidada y dejada a su suerte. Se disculparía si no fuese un objeto inanimado, o comida en primer lugar. Así que retomo su actividad anterior, el alimentarse.

Aunque no tardo en detenerse, una sensación familiar sobre ella. Giro su rostro a una persona en particular, sentada a un metro de ella, observándola con una sonrisa juguetona. — ¿Y…? —pregunto el anciano, esperando una respuesta honesta.

—Es raro…—respondió sin vacilar, observando a su maestro, esperando una reacción por su parte antes de continuar, en cambio se mantuvo en silencio a que continuara. —Pero se ve amable.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa. —Me alegra escuchar eso —sin más se dio media vuelta para acto seguido, beber hasta llegar a un coma etílico. Suspiro, tomar tanto terminaría por menguar en la salud del hombre.

Su vista retomo su atención en esa belleza dulce que esperaba ser degustada por sus papilas gustativas, una invitación silenciosa que ella no podría negare. Pero antes de llevar un bocado a sus labios encontró una pequeña similitud en el color de la tarta, una similitud de lo más particular.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La facilidad con la que sus labios se posaban sobre su dulce preferido, colocando sus pies descalzos sobre el cielo por unas decenas de segundos. Cuando él ultimo trozo de tarta tocaba fondo dentro de su cuerpo es cuando volvía a la vida, sus sentidos nuevamente restaurados.

Pero contemplando sin decir nada su dulce favorito, prácticamente intacto, se mantenía hipnotizada. ¿Qué era en el fondo la pasión por comer tan preciado manjar de dioses? Este era, sin dudas, uno de esos tan inusuales momentos dentro del gremio que por una razón inexplicable, era ignorado.

No que le molestara eso último. En su vida mantuvo sus problemas privados como privados por gusto propio, claro ejemplo el acontecimiento en las últimas semanas que involucra una torre y un psicópata.

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios. Frustrada, molesta incluso. Pensar que tan preciado amigo terminaría por ser consumido por una oscuridad la cual era imposible iluminar, salvarlo era una meta inalcanzable.

Y más así, ella pensó que podría hacerlo. Y fallo, fallo miserablemente. Al final termino ella por ser salvada, confirmando esa conclusión en el pasado en que ningún humano podría derrotar a un experimentado dragón.

Una risilla escapo de sus labios. Fue el príncipe quien resulto ser vencido por el dragón, buscando salvar a la princesa con esfuerzo y sangre, colerizado por las lágrimas angustiadas de tan _indefensa_ dama.

Paso una de sus manos por sobre su armadura en dirección a su corazón, la imagen de una persona fuerte intentando esconder a una chica asustada que todos no parecían notar. Le dolía, más con el tiempo dejo esas emociones de lado. Se suponía que todos le temían por ser poderosa, lo demostraría.

Solo para recordar en una avalancha de fragmentos escondidos dentro de su memoria que esa persona aterrada existía, viviendo escondida dentro de ella. Y ya no se sentía esa persona, así como esa persona no se definía como ella.

La misma persona, diferentes sentimientos.

Se volteo en su mismo asiento, despejándose de tan deprimentes pensamientos en una fugaz luz, resplandeciendo a sus espaldas. Una sonrisa sincera escapo de sus labios, ¿Era un efecto de su personalidad, eliminar sus pensamientos negativos con solo verlo? ¿Era esa su verdadera magia?

Imaginar la felicidad que era capaz de transmitir a otros debía ser ilegal, la capacidad de elevar la voluntad de amigos y enemigos por igual. Sinceramente increíble, y era quizás, sin saberlo, el verdadero _culpable_.

Después de toda la salvo de cometer una decisión estúpida, pero que en su momento le parecía tan razonable. Y esa decisión inicio, en cierta medida (y realmente sin tener culpa de nada) por él. Su amigo le demostró amar a sus compañeros, a protegerlos y sobre todo, a no morir por ellos y vivir por ellos.

Una analogía simple, y tan compleja en la práctica.

En un suspiro contemplo la riña que sostenía contra su auto-proclamado rival de hielo, los años le hicieron comprender la razón de tan absurdas peleas, no que eso le quite lo irracional.

— ¡Te pateare el trasero maldito idiota! —rodo los ojos casi divertida, no era ese el lenguaje adecuado y en otras circunstancias se hubiese molestado enormemente por ello, más ahora se mantenía en silencio observando.

¿Debería intervenir como en otras ocasiones? Pero en realidad no veía la pelea, no le interesaba el ganador o los daños colaterales, en su honestidad admitía enfocarse en su amigo de cabellera salmón.

— ¡Ven e intenta! —la forma tan característica de sonreír, llamas danzando al compas de cada latido transmitiendo su amor por la batalla.

Se levanto ignorando las miradas ligeramente temerosas de sus acompañantes femeninas, caminando a paso lento al centro de los dos. Resoplo en decepción como la mayoría la veían asustados, luciendo lo más alegre entre ellos como si no hubiesen intentado sacarse los ojos de un puñetazo medio minuto antes.

Falta de disciplina lo llamaba ella, espíritu del gremio lo llamaban los demás. No los entendía, solo comprendía una parte de ello, o más a una persona quien la observaba con miedo. — ¡E-Erza…! —frunció el entrecejo por medio segundo, odiaba esa mirada de miedo en su rostro, no iba con él, quien la salvo en el momento en que se encontraba más aterrada.

Escucho a Gray en el fondo pronunciar su nombre de la misma forma, no que le importara su presencia ahora mismo. Es más, le molestaba más su desnudez que verlo pelearse con otro miembro.

Estando a un metro delante de ellos vio de reojo a Elfman esconderse detrás de un pilar, que graciosamente no era lo suficiente para cubrirlo; junto a otros miembros de mayor edad simular ser personas completamente sanas sin adicciones.

Pero en el fondo eso no era relativamente importante. —Eh…—lo vio mover los ojos a todos los lugares posibles menos ella, lo que le parecía demasiado excesivo. Antes de siquiera decir nada, un sonido de dolor muy extraño escapo de los labios de Natsu, quien sujetaba su cabeza tambaleando. —Oh no, me golpee con tanta fuerza en el suelo que ya no sé quien soy sin razón aparente.

Si antes no lo sabía, ahora descubría que el silencio si podía emitir un sonido al observar las miradas desencajadas de los demás. No es que ella fuese muy buena actora, lo admitía a medias; pero el acto de Natsu era sin dudas falso.

Y aun así no podía evitar reír. ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿La felicidad desbordante que escondía y transmitía desde el fondo de su corazón? Era imposible no contagiarse. Además, un buen acto necesita un buen público. —Has perdido tus recuerdos, ¿Dices? — escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Lo vio parpadear varias veces, quitando esa mueca de miedo sobre su rostro, remplazándola por una mirada inexplicable. Se mantuvo en silencio antes de sonreír tímidamente. —Así es… quiero decir, no tengo idea de donde estoy. No recuerdo nada —conforme hablaba más aumentaba su sonrisa.

Se mantuvo impasible, aun cuando se sentía elevar. ¡Pensar que podía sonreír de esa forma, tan adorable! Dio unos pasos al frente, sintiendo esa constante mirada en cada acción. —Muy bien, siendo ese el caso…—se detuvo para, acto seguido, ladear el rostro con una sonrisa divertida. —Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, un gusto.

Su compañero parpadeo confuso, por otro lado sus demás espectadores no comprendían la situación, pero si el juego en que lentamente Natsu era consciente. —Oh… ¿Scarlet, eh? —le sonrió como quien recuerda una memoria de años. —Irónico… soy Natsu por cierto.

La sonrisa satisfecha de sus labios cedió momentáneamente, solo para recomponerse con nostalgia. —Natsu…—en ese momento torció sus labios juguetona, alterando al mago en el proceso — ¿No que te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Cómo recuerdas quien eres? —la sonrisa tan nerviosa de su compañero termino por desvanecerse al caer en cuenta de su error.

Al final levanto los brazos con un suspiro, cediendo. Pudo escuchar las risas de los demás, ascendiendo en fuerza al comprender el pequeño juego que hizo exhibir al mago de fuego por sí mismo. —Bien me atrapaste, dios soy un idiota por no darme cuenta…—con una de sus manos escondió sus labios, acercándose bastante al cabizbajo mago.

Acerco sus manos a la cabellera rosada de su fiel salvador. ¿Salvador? No era conocedora de ninguna historia con el malvado y destructor dragón como el héroe, siempre el encantador príncipe. Levanto aquel rostro intentando regalarle esas sonrisas que le pertenecían solo a él. —Natsu Dragneel, mi fiel dragón.

Lo vio sonrojarse. ¿¡Sonrojarse!? ¿Era capaz de tener esas reacciones y ella nunca lo supo? Los únicos momentos así los recuerda de Mira burlándose y él molestándose, no en estas situaciones.

Eso le alegro, pero se sentía mal al ver que ella fue quien recibía el premio, a pesar de que Natsu fue su salvador.

Su rostro se ilumino y se erguió complemente. —Gracias, Erza —sin perder el rosado en sus mejillas, lo escucho añadir —Tú también eres mi fiel amiga, la poderosa _caballero_ —su risa fue suave, pero tierna.

Más ella sintió un golpe que la aturdió. Más nadie la golpeo, sus demás compañeros hablaban entre ellos con ese espíritu que los caracterizaba, llenando el gremio de gritos. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Gray con una ceja alzada, como quien descubre lo que siendo pequeño le parecía extraño.

Con el sabor amargo sobre sus labios, incomoda término la charla. —Sí, esa soy yo… eh, voy a la barra —se molesto consigo misma, viendo esa persona dentro suyo escapar. Esa no fue su voz, ni sus palabras. Era la _otra_, los nervios. Ni siquiera espero a las palabras de su compañero, y el mismo parecía perder el interes al girarse nuevamente contra su rival.

Todo perdía el volumen al acercarse a la barra a continuar con su pastel de fresa, lo que la llevaría en un espiral de emociones que iniciaría sobre su paladar, digiriendo un arcoíris de azúcar que la ayudaría en olvidar su alrededor.

Nuevamente besaría el cielo descalza. Tocaría los arboles, caminaría sobre los verdosos jardines, contemplaría las nubes y formaría ángeles sobre las flores, como cada ocasión. En lo que iniciaba con una cereza, lo que era el inicio del juego entre el gato y ratón, donde el ratón era inmóvil.

Tomo entre sus manos la cereza, degustándola lentamente. De sus labios escapo un suspiro, sujetando su rostro contra la barra con gentileza, frunciendo sus labios en una expresión impasible.

—Esta amargo.

En verdad, era _amargo_.

* * *

Oh dios esto tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, espero que le haya sido placentero, perdí mucho tiempo en demasiadas tontearías mientras escribía así pues espero que me perdonen.

_Pardon me._

Si no entendieron el final les pido que lo tomen de forma figurativa, no tan literal.

Eso, fue un gusto. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
